The Other Agents
by Felilla
Summary: When S.H.I.E.L.D. fell, Coulson was declared the new Director of the now disgraced organization. He has to start over, from scratch, and that means calling in a friend. Monica Chang is one of the best agents S.H.I.E.L.D. has to offer. At Coulson's request, she assembles a team full of agents that have nothing in common. Their purpose? To go off the grid. OC-Centric - SYOC Open


**Hello! I am revamping my FanFiction, starting with this new OC-centric FanFiction! Please submit any character via PM {the submission sheet is on my profile}. Feel free to submit as many as you want. I will not update until I have at least five characters.**

 **Summary: _When S.H.I.E.L.D. fell, Agent Philip Coulson was declared the new Director of the new shadowed organization. He had to start over, practically from scratch, and that meant calling in an old friend. Monica Chang is Nick Fury's ex-wife and one of the best former agents S.H.I.E.L.D. has to offer. At Coulson's request, she assembles a new team, one full of random agents that have nothing in common. Their purpose? To go even further underground than even S.H.I.E.L.D. can go. Off the grid, fighting for justice and avenging the good. How far will their journey take them? How far will they fall from the righteous path?_**

 **Semi-Starts Before Season Two**

 **Genres: Adventure, Action, Romance, Friendship, Sci-Fi, Family, Suspense, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Crime, and Angst**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Marvel Characters or Places used in this story. Monica Chang, Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. {and its subsequent characters}, and the Marvel MCU are owned by Marvel and Disney.**

* * *

( ͒˃⌂˂ ͒)

* * *

 _After the Fall of S.H.I.E.L.D. - Arequipa, Peru_

Monica Chang processed the words being spoken to her at the same speed as a three-legged turtle. Once upon a time, Nick Fury had been her husband. A short-lived marriage, ended by his own selfish desires. But a fondness for him still remained in her heart, even now. Her hand trembled against the cellphone and she forced herself to take a deep breath. "Monica?"

Philip Coulson was on the other side of the line. He skipped any semblance of courtesy when she picked up the phone and jumped straight to the point. "Monica?" he said again.

It sounded busy in the background. Where was he calling her from? "I'm here, Phil," she responded.

She was in a safe house in Peru, laying low after a simple retrieval mission went south. Nick's death was an unwanted surprise, seeing as she'd spoken with him only a few weeks prior. Her gaze darted over to the TV she'd paused, displaying the ominous helicarriers. "Is what their saying about S.H.I.E.L.D. true?" she asked, circling around the couch and settling on it. "Are we compromised?"

A pause. The longest pause of her life. "Yes."

She exhaled and lowered her hand onto her head. "HYDRA infiltrated us," he told her. "If I didn't know you so well, I might question your allegiance."

Her head snapped up, "I would never-"

"I know, Monica," he stopped her. "I know. You were closer to Fury than any of us and-"

"He can't be dead," she responded. "Nick wouldn't go down that easily."

"From what I hear, it was quite the fight."

She didn't respond. Instead, she just nodded and stared at the caption. _S.H.I.E.L.D. is Bad_. So descriptive. "Do you need me to come in?" she reached for the remote and switched it off.

"No."

"Then why are you calling me?" she snapped. "I would've learned about Nick sooner or later."

"Calm down, Mon. I called with good reason."

"Spit it out."

She heard her old friend sigh on the other side of the line. Imagined him rubbing his temples. She hadn't seen him since aliens attacked New York, when he died for a few seconds. "Fury left me in charge," he finally said.

Monica blinked at the blank screen in front of her. "A good choice to be sure," she finally responded. "But why-"

"I have a request. Payback for when I saved your ass in Belarus."

She chuckled darkly at the memory, "Yeah?"

"S.H.I.E.L.D. is in the shadows for now. Until we can get back on our feet, we're going underground," Phil cleared his throat. "I need you to go even deeper."

"Deeper?"

"I need you to operate in the darkest shadows. Go off the grid. Rogue. I don't care what you call it. There's only so much I can do, especially with S.H.I.E.L.D. operating without the governments approval. I need you to operate without anyone's approval."

She leaned forward in her seat, "I don't-"

"I need you to separate from S.H.I.E.L.D., so to say. Go so far into the shadows that no one will find you. No one will look for you. No one will see you. I need you to be the one person HYDRA never sees coming."

"Phil..."

"You're the only person I can trust to do this. Maria is working for Stark now. Victoria Hand is dead. Everyone else is either HYDRA or dead. Please, Monica."

"You want me to go so far into the shadows that there's no chance of seeing light again? Erase myself from the world?"

"Yes. Well, you can still check in with me, but this needs to be a secret from everyone else but your team."

"My team? What team?"

"I'm going to send you a list of names and coordinates. People we can trust hopefully. If not-"

"I'll cross them off."

"You catch on fast."

She sighed and shoved a hand through her black pixie cut hair. "Fine," she responded and she heard him exhale in relief on the other side of the line. "Where do you want me to start?"

* * *

 **Prologue done! Please don't forget to submit your characters. Also, favorite or follow. Comments are what I literally live for. The more comments I get, the more content I produce.**

 **Also, for anyone wondering: Yes, Monica Chang is an actual Marvel character, but I doubt she'll show up in the MCU, which is why I chose her {she was also Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. in one of the universes}.**


End file.
